In darkest times
by Asa-kuuki
Summary: After the shaman fight Yoh runs away to find his brother. As the two are together again Luchist finds them and brings them to Hao's camp. During Hao's recovery Yoh learns Hao's followers better. However, will Hao accept Yoh after what he did and what is with the X-Laws and Yoh's family? Are they ready to accept Yoh's decision to live with Hao? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was downstairs, celebrating. They did it! They killed _the_ Hao Asakura! That was something to celebrate. For everyone but the one who did it. The one who killed Hao Asakura, his brother, his twin, his soulpart! Yoh was in his room. Or better in one of the rooms of the hotel. Everyone else were downstairs, his friends, his family, even strangers were there to celebrate. He didn't know why.

`_Why do they celebrate such cruelty! How could they!_` Yoh thought, not understanding. He had tried to wash the blood of his hands. Had tried to clean himself, but couldn't. Was he an abnormality? He felt ill, sick. Sick of himself, of his life, of his doing. Wasn't he the one who alway said, everyone who sees ghosts is good? Wasn't he? He didn't know anymore. Maybe he was the one killing, lying to the people around him. Maybe he was the one and not Hao.

They should have killed him, not his twin. He was more cruel than his twin! He killed and lied. His twin just killed, never lying about what he wanted. Hao was better than him.

`_Kill me! Destroy me! Bring me to hell_!` ,shouted a little voice in his head. `_I'm bad, a __killer__!_` ,his heart cried.

After some time he calmed a little. Looking at the stars did that to him. Tears run free down his face. `_What is wrong with me?_`,he thought. "Hao". He looked out of his window as the feeling started. Something took him by his heart and pulled him to a place he couldn't see or know. Yoh wanted to go there, wanted to move. „Hao?" The feeling got stronger. ´_He is there, outside. He lives!_`

Yoh took his bag and pushed some clothes and other things into it. Than he silently moved out by taking the window. Should he call Amidmaru? He was celebrating like the others. Amidamaru wanted to stay by his master and friend at first but Yoh pushed him downstairs, knowing he wanted to celebrate with the others. He couldn't call him. He didn't wanted right now. And with not even a secound thougt he moved after the feeling, into the desert.

Yoh moved many hours, always deeper into the desert. Never looking back or thinking what he was doing. After some time the feeling got stronger until he saw a rock in the distant. The young shaman run to it and as he could see it clearly he reconised Hao. His twin lay on the ground, blood at his poncho and around him. Yoh touched him but he was could and his face was white. `_No!_` Hao couldn't be dead. Not now, after finding him. However, as he looked closely he saw his chest going slowly up and down. `_He lives!_`

Yoh could have danced so happy was he. But his brother was barely at life. He had to do something! But what. Yoh couldn't go back, the others would kill Hao directly. But what else. Ok. First of all he moved Hao's body on his back and then he prayed to the Great Spirits that he would find a place for him and Hao.

Unknown to Yoh his prayers were already answered. Luchist and his guardian angel surched the desert for Hao and were on the way to them. It didn't take long for Luchist to see them. He landed on the desertground infront of Yoh, who got in panic because he thought the angel was one of the X-Laws. `_What should I do now?_`,he thought. „Hao-sama! Is that you?" ,came a voice up from the angel. `_Sama?_` Yoh didn't unerstand. Since when did the X-Laws call Hao `sama`? He knew just one who had a X-Laws` angel and called Hao `sama`. „Luchist?" Someone landed on the ground infront of him. He could see Luchist's black cloak.

„Hello Yoh-sama. Can I take Hao-sama from your back?" , asked the man after recognition his master's twin. „Yes please" Yoh just said, wanting to look the man in the eyes again. Luchist took Hao bridestyle on his arms. „How comes that you caried Hao-sama around, Yoh-sama?" ,asked the man. „I found him in the desert after surching for him. I couldn't let him die there so I took him with me." „Mmh." ,answered Luchist, knowing the boy could never let someone, even the devil Hao, die in the deserts. „Do you want to come with us. I wanted to bring Hao-sama back to camp. I think it wouldn't be good to let you go into the desert without a guide or your guardian ghost. Also it is much to cold out here." Yoh just now felt the cold and started to shiver immediatly.

„Yes. It would be nice if I could come with you." The three of them went up on the angel and he flied them back to camp.

„Aren't you angry at Hao?" Yoh asked after some time. Luchist looked at Yoh with questioning eyes. „Why should I be?" ,he asked back. „ Because he lost his battle and destroyed so your dreams." Luchist had to smile a little bit. „Yeah, some of us went away after the battle, but the flowers, Mohamed and Bill, Blocken, Opacho and myself follow Hao-sama after all. He is the only propose we have. He rescued us and gives as a reasen to exist. We would follow him until the end." Yoh admired this compashion and loyalty they had. „I would like to hear how it comes that you all follow Hao so loyal, one day." ,he admitted. „And I would like to tell it you one day but I can't speak how the others would think about it." „That's ok. They don't have to. I can wait." Yoh smiled.

After a flight of one hour they arrived at the camp were the others already awaited them. „Luchist! Did you find him?" ,asked Kanna. „Yes. But not only him." Luchist, holding Hao, and Yoh steped of the Angel, who fanished into nothingness. „What is he doing here?" ,asked Mathilda looking at Yoh. „Be nice Matti. He found Hao-sama in the desert and wanted to rescue him as I found him." ,explained Luchist. „Maybe the X-Laws sent him to find out were we hide. Then they kill us and Hao-sama at the same time!" ,said Kanna.

„I don't think so." ,said Marion befor Luchist could say anything. „It's Yoh who we are talking about. He wouldn't do something like that" „Yeah, he would try to kill his own twin after saying so often that everyone needs a secound chance!" , shouted Matti. Luchist could see how Yoh got smaller beside him. The boy felt guilty.

„Ok," Luchist began. „I will treat Hao-sama. Mohamed, you take Yoh-sama in one of the tents and watches over him." „And what is if he has a transmitter or something like that at his clothes!" „Matti, you look too many spy-movies." ,laughted Kanna. „To calm Matti down, Mohamed could you please search throught Yoh-sama's clothes. I hope this is ok with you, Yoh-sama."

Luchist looked at Yoh who just nodded. He took Hao to one tent as Mohamed took Yoh to another. „Could you please enclothe yourself." ,said Mohamed politely. Yoh did as he was told and got from the follower of Hao a kimono to have something on. The man searched Yoh's clothes but found nothing, just the things he packed in his bag.

After he searched everything he gave Yoh his clothes back. „Could you bring me to Hao? I want to see how he is doing." Mohamed nodded and brought him to one of the tents. He waited outside as Yoh went into the tent. The boy moved to Luchist who sat beside Hao at the ground." How are you?" ,asked Luchist as Yoh sat down beside him. „I'm fine. How is Hao doing?" „I can't say anything yet. I cleaned him and treated his wounds but he lost much blood and I don't know if any organs are affected. I just can wait and hope his furioku will heal him."

Yoh was silent after that. After some time he had an idea. „Luchist? Hao and I are twins. So we have the same bloodtyp. Could I give him some blood of mine?" Luchist overthought that. „Maybe. I don't know how to do that but I think Mohamed could know something. I will ask him, would you wait here?" Yoh nodded and Luchist went out.

Hao looked deathly white, so ill. Slowly Yoh took his hand, scared it could be denied somehow. The hand was so delicate and a bit cold. Yoh's hands were rough because of his training. Yoh was scared. Would Hao die infront of him? He would kill himself if that happened.

Luchist came in again with Mohamed behind him. The man had some increadiences in his hands. Mohamed sat down beside Yoh looking at him. „Are you sure you want to do that?" Yoh nodded, a little bit scared what would happen. „Ok, lie down beside him." Yoh did as he was told. „You should better take your upper part off. Luchist, could you please bring me some blankets, maybe five or so. Can you also please heat the water." As Luchist went away Mohamed turned his attention to Yoh again. „Yoh-sama. I will heat the needle to desinfect it. Over this tube will flow your blood. This needle will be in Hao-sama's arm. It will be a little bloody and you may feel dizzy sometimes but you have to say me when you feel wrong. We don't want to have you die here either."

As Luchist came back Mohamed directly washed the needles and the tube in the hot water. After that he dried the things with one of the blankets. At the same time Luchist laied a blanket over Yoh's upper body so he didn't feel cold. Also he laied two blankets under Yoh's feet to have his blood flow to his heart easier. Mohamed placed one needle at his ancor, the tube already at the needle. Luchist bandaged the skin around the needle to stabil it while Mohamed took the other end of the tube, placed the needle at it and put it in Hao's arm. Luchist bandaged his twin's arm, too. Now they had to wait.

„It's cold." Yoh said after half an hour later. „It's a little fast to feel already cold. Yoh, how much did you eat and sleep the last twentyfour hours?" ,asked Mohamed. „What time is it?" ,Yoh asked back. „It's already six in the morning." „So I slept the last twentyfour hours not one secound and I ate rise with sauce and bread, that was all I ate." ,answered Yoh. „That is much too little. Luchist could you bring something to eat. Something with much sugar. Some chocolate or so and other things like bread. And could you also heat more water to make Yoh-sama a hot-water bottle?" Luchist nodded and went to fetch those things. He came back to bring the food and then left again for the bottle.

After another half an hour Mohamed took the needle out again. He didn't want to risk anything and Yoh already started to feel dizzy. Luchist and Mohamed helped the boy on one of the futons they had laied down and Yoh started to fall asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Asa: I owe nothing! (← learned that from Chakat Stardust, great author by the way! Love her stories!

At midday Yoh woke up again. The first he saw was his brother who was very close. Too close! Slowly he moved up and looked around, trying to find out what is wrong.

Somehow he laid beside his brother on his brother's futon. How did he get there? The blanked from his futon was around him. Did they move him beside his brother, but why should they.? He looked around. The tent had an easy furniture.

A table with two chairs, some vase with no flowers and the two futons. Nobody than the two brothers were there. Slowly Yoh stood up. He had his trainingtrousers on, too tired to undress yesterday. Yoh took his top thrown on one of the chairs and pick up his shoes. Slowly he went out of the tent. The sun shown bright and he had to close his eyes. As he opened them again he could identify a few tents and two caravans. They were all around the fireplace. A few of Hao's followers sat near the fire, others were in front of tents or in them.

Kanna saw him first but didn't react to him. she just turned around and shouted in Luchist direction "He woke up!" Now all looked at him, some of them nodding to welcome him. "Hello Yoh-sama, good morning. I hope you slept well.", said Luchist who walked to him. "I stept very good, thank you." "I could imagine that you are hungry. We have no exquisite food but I hope it is enough for you." Yoh smiled by that "I am easily satesfied.",replied the boy.

Yoh sat by the fire and Luchist gave him a little bowl with rice und souce. Was it currysouce? He loved currysouce. Yoh ate fast, to hungry to remember behavior. The others began to smile at him. "What is?", asked Yoh, not understanding what was wrong. "You like curry?", asked Luchist. Yoh nodded to affirm it. "You know, Hao-Sama loves curry, too." Yoh began to smile, too. So he had something commone with his brother, other than the body.

After sometime he looked at Luchist, having a question, which he had to ask. "Luchist?", Yoh started. "Why did I wake up, finding Hao next to me?" Lachist smiled at him. "Sometime during you slept you started to move around and walked to Hao-sama. We asked what is wrong but you just looked at us and then layed down next to Hao-sama. You was fast asleep again. We thought that you sleepwalked and let you be. We just moved your blanked around you." , know understanding what happened he just sat there and watched the others.

Sometimes Yoh went to Hao but the older shaman never the evening they all sat around the fire. Yoh wore Hao's sweat suit now, given from Luchst. He had his hair in an brai. Hao's followers were a little bit uneasy, seeing how Yoh looked like Hao. However, for the biggest part they ignored him.

Luchist woke him early the next morning. "What is?" , asked Yoh." We have to move on. We don't want anybody to find us. We don't have the power to fight anybody right now. We move more to the north, to Canada. " "How can I help?"

The older shaman thought for a moment. "You could help packing the things in here and preparing Hao-sama." Yoh nodded and after clothing himself he started to disintegrate the table, chairs and other little things. After that he helped washing, clothing and preparing Hao by laying him on a barrow, moving a thinn blanket around him and binding him with two sails so he wouldn't fall of. They brought him out to lay at a shadowed place while they disintegrat the remains.

After everything was packed they washed the sweet of them. Big Bill called his ghost who carried the packed things. Hao was carried by two ghosts. They walked a few hours until they thought they were far enough away from any shamans and then moved the things on Luchist's angel.

The group flew through the night, Luchist being awaik and the others sleeping. After two days between walking and flying they were in Canada, somewhere between fort Franklin and Baker Lake, explained Luchist. They walked a little deeper into a forest until they found a lake, fare away from any. villages. They built everything back up.

"Hi!", Yoh started as he wanted to help fishing. Big Bill und Mohamed looked up, one nodding and the other grunting as greetings.

„Can I help you?" ,he asked, hoping for having something to do. Mohamed gave him part of the fishing net and together they started fishing. Waiting, they stood at the bank. „How does it come that you two follow Hao?" ,asked Yoh, not knowing how to start but wanting to know.

The older two started to laugh. „A few years ago, it was in the Golf War and I tried to protect the people of mine at the front, I was surrounded my enemies. Befor they could kill me, Hao came and rescued me. So I started to follow him." ,explained Mohamed. „And you never douped him?" , asked Yoh. „I be honest with you. After the fight with you and Hao I thought: Should I still follow Hao, this crazy madman. But somehow something in me said `Yes you should, becouse somewhere in this madman is an Idea you can follow with all your heart and soul.' And so I did."

„I, too, douped Hao at that point but he helped me to go on in my life. You know, I wonce was an American Football player. My mates and I were not only a team but a family. One of my scorned fans attacked us and they all died. I was dying either but Hao-sama healed me. He gave me a propouse in life. And now I want to help him either, because I know he is no madman but a nice boy who many did him wrong." ,explained Big Bill with a compashion and promise Yoh believed him. He looked in the dead fishes' eyes, which they had catched and saw himself in them.

**Author's note: **Yai! I did a secound chapter. Unbelievabel! I have to say I am a little lazy when it comes to writing. And then I write in English, where I am not sooo good at. But the many folowers and favourites and the review gave me the power to go on writing. First I wrote on paper but like I said I am lazy, so in writing I am around chapter four or so but in writing it on my computer... I can say it took me time, but you helped me. (I felt kind of guilty;))

So, because I am not so good in English but I want to improve, say me when I did something wrong. Tell it me1 Somehow I have to improve!

Also, I don't know if I did the back stories of Mohamed and Big Bill right but I tried my very best. Say it when it is wrong but I will not change it. (Too lazy...:))

Now, I thing I should stop now. It will propally nobody read anyway. I wouldn't either...

Bey and try to review when your are not so lazy like me but I can understand when you are;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! It took me some time but now I'm back. I had too much school stuf to handle. But now here is the next chapter. As always, please tell me everything you think is wrong. I want to get better. And now... the next chapter! I own nothing but this FF storyline!

The rest of the day Yoh helped Big Bill and Mohamed with the fishes.

In the next week Hao didin't wake up. Yoh helped Luchist to wash and feed the fire shaman. Fast the young shaman was accpeted in the group as through the Hana-gumies destrusted him. But he could understand them.

One day Brocken asked him if he could search for wood with Opacho. The two walked through the forest searching for sticks. Opacho the little ones, Yoh the bigger ones. „Hey, Opacho." ,started Yoh to ask. „Since when are you with Hao?" Opacho looked up at him, smiling. „Opacho always was by Hao-sama."

Yoh looked at the girl. „Didn't you have parents?" „Hao-sama enough! Always Hao-sama!" Opacho laughed. „So, how did you come to Hao?"

„Hao-sama found Opacho. Humans left to die Opacho. Humans bad. Hao-sama nice but not when crepy laugh. Hao-sama scary by grypy laugh."

Yoh smiled, understanding the little girl quite well. In his dreams he was hunted by this laughter and other things he didn't want to remember. But the badest thing was the picture of Hao dead infront of him. Blood on the sword in Yoh's hands and the guilt that overwhelmed him. That are the times he wakes up and finds Hao next to him. Then he would look if his twin was still alive or dead. But he always breathes.

As Opacho and Yoh were back at camp the gril run away, wanting to play with someone.

Yoh helped Brocken with the fire."Broken?" ,Yoh started. „What happend to you if I am alowed to ask?"

„You are." He said with a quiet voice.

„I was a nobody. A unemployed drinker until I met your brother. He was a baby searching for a place to stay at that time. I met him on the street drunken again. As he saw me he just said in my mind: `How tiny and burnt me alive. He burnt my legs and arms away but let me live because he awoked through that my shamanabilities. I am thankful for that. He gave me a reason to live! I took him in and he started to train me."

Yoh just poked with a stick in the fire all the time.

He couldn't understand how Brocken thought but he never was in such a situation and so he accepted the man's decision to follow Hao.

„You know, Yoh." , started Borcken again. „You may think that Hao is a bad guy and I am not telling you that he is totally good. Oh no, you can't say that. But... he has a good heart. Maybe he doesn't made the best decisions but there is something good in him. Look around you. So many follow him, not because they are scared of him but because he gave us a helping hand as we needed it and I hope you see that, too." „I think I start to see." ,was all Yoh said, looking up at the stars.

As Yoh woke up the next day he looked at his brother sleeping face. Something was different. The face looked more... hardened. As if in pain or real hard thinking. The young shaman reached for his brothers face, gently touching it. Yoh looked up. Did Hao's eyes switch? He have to had imagines it.

But he could have bet that the face looked more at peace now. Yoh didn't know how long he stared at his brother but after some time Luchist walked in.

„You are already awake." Somehow the boy didn't want to move to dress himself. He just looked down at his brother. Luchist looked up, feeling how Yoh's motivation was to move at the moment. „Something wrong?" ,asked he.

„I don't know. I just don't want to move away from him." ,answered Yoh. „You don't have to move. You can help me with your brother." Yoh nodded, thankful that he didn't have to move. Luchist signed, realizing that he even doesn't want to dress himself.

The older man took a brush and sat himself next to Yoh. „Am I allowed?" ,asked he, holding up the brush. „Yes." Yoh smiled, allowing Luchist to touch his hair. As the man combed the hair, Yoh looked at Hao all the time.

„Your hair has grown since the first time I saw you." ,said Luchist. „Oh, really? Could be. I didn't cut them since then." ,answered Yoh. „Am I allowed to braid some fethers and stones in them?" „Yes."

After some time Yoh asked: „Do you think Hao will wake some time near?" Luchist thought about that for a few secounds. „It could be. Do you think that it will happen fast?"

„Yes, somehow I think so."

„I have heard that you have talked to the others about their pasts." ,said Luchist after a while.

„Yes, to all but the Hana-gumi girls and you. I am hoping to learn more aboutthem, so I can understand them and Hao more." ,explained Yoh. „Then maybe I should tell you about myself, too."

„When you want."

„Yes, of course- You know. I and Marco founded the X-Laws."

„Really! I always wondered why you have a X-Law angel as guardian. But you are one of Hao's followers?"

„Yes, I am, because I saw the trueth and all the wrongs the X-Laws have. Let me explain. The X-Laws was founded to bring justice to human kind. Marco and I founded it. You have to know that we were once very close to each other. We wanted to build a company with supercars. The angels are all supercars we invented."

„Really?!"

„Yeah, fast and beautiful supercars and through I loved my supercar, a Lamborghini Countach LP400, so much it turned into the first Archangel Lucifer. That was our idear after founding the X-Laws. But one day I fought against Hao-sama. I was naiive enough to imagine I could win against a child. Hao-sama tought me otherwise. After he defeated me he spared me for an incomprehensible reason. I saw that Hao has his own way of justice and later on I saw that only the winner's justice is the real justice."

„I don't know if I can understand `justice` jet but I can see the way you undertsand justice."

„You don't have to undrtsand justice jet. In your age I didn't even think about the real meaning of justice. But I hope I could help you to undertsand us."

„Yeah, you helped much. But I think I have to think a little bit more first."

„I understand." Yoh signed, looking at Hao again. Wait, was there a movement? Did his eyelids twitch? „Luchist, did you see that?" ,asked Yoh. „What should I have seen?" ,asked Luchist back. „He... he twiched." ,answered Yoh. „Are you sure?"

„Y-yeah, I am sure."

I hope you enjoyed it. Again, please tell me everything you think is wrong. I want to get better.

And thanks for the reviews. I loved them. Very encouraging!

I want to puplish the next chapter Sunday in two weeks of German time. Until then have fun with this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! New chapter! I hope you like it! I owe nothing but the plot of this FF!

* * *

><p>Yoh looked at Hao again as he heard something.<p>

Luchist looked over Yoh's shoulder at Hao, having heard a groan. Slowly Hao opened his eyes, looking around.

His body hurt but it was bearable, he had experienced worst. Slowly he could focus his eyes again. As his eyes met Yoh's his instincts started to kick in. He formed his hand in a cat-like gesture to inflame his hand but his furioku was used for healing him.

So not fire but Hao's nails met Yoh's face. Yoh couldn't react, to shocked to move. Luchist reacted directly, moving between the brothers to block the view at Yoh.

„Hao-sama, you are awake!" ,said he. „How do you feel? Hurt something?"

„No, Luchist. Everything is fine. What happened?" ,asked he, ignoring Yoh, too relieved that Luchist is there. „Ehm... You fought and you was badly hurt. We found you and brought you to camp. Right now we are in Canada. You slept for two weeks." ,explained Luchist, trying to let Yoh out of the story. „I can remember the fight" ,started Hao. „Yoh wounded me!"

He tried to look at his brother. „Yes, Hao-sama. But he also rescued you. Please don't punish him too much." ,tried the older man to excuse and help Yoh. „I will think about it. Now I am hungry."

„Of course Hao-sama." ,said Luchist, standing up and taking Yoh at his Kimono out of the tent.

Once out Luchist looked at Yoh, seeing the four deep and bleeding cuts. He could see that Yoh was in shock, not reacting or moving at all. The man looked around for someone who could care for Yoh while he brought his master something to eat. However he could only find Kanna who looked bored at the fire.

„Kanna! Come here!" Kanna looked up and moved to the two. „What is?" ,asked she, totally bored. „Can you take care of Yoh-sama while I bring Hao-sama something to eat?" asked he politely. „Yeah, sure. Is Hao-sama awaik?" „Yes, he is" Luchist went away and Kanna toke Yoh to the fire to sit down. „You look like crap. What happened?"

Yoh didn't answere, just looking at the fire. Kanna sighed and stood up to search for a scarf. As she came back she toke his face in her hand and dabed the blood away.

Something got her attention. The boy infront of her shivered. Slowly he started to cry. „I didn't wanted.. I didn't wanted..." His crying increased. „I... I had to.. I didn't... wanted..." And then he just started to cry crocodile tears.

Kanna just stared at him, to shocked to move. Slowly she woke up from her shock. „Hey." ,she started. „Hey, what is wrong? What's up?" Yoh looked at her with teary eyes. „I... I didn't wanted to hurt him. B...but I h..had to stop him b-but I-I didn't want. I didn't..." ,he broke again into tears. Kanna just took him into her arms.

Sometime during midday the other shamans came to prepare the food. They all looked at the two totally perplexed. Kanna just skock her head negative. They all did their work without another word.

After sometime Yoh was calm again but not really reacting to anything. At lunch Luchist came to the group, a little bit perplexed as he saw how Yoh leant against Kanna. Kanna stroke his bag.

„What's wrong?" ,asked he. Everyone went silent to hear what's wrong.

„I think as he was fighting Hao-sama, he didn't wanted to hurt him but he had no other way to stop him. I think he kind of blames himself and sees it as if he had done something totally wrong. He feels guilty." ,explained she. Luchist stood up and walked to them. He toke Yoh's face into his hands and looked at the wounds. They weren't very deep and had already stoped bleeding.

He couldn't tell him that he was wrong, that he didn't nearly killed Hao-sama. That would be an obvious lie. However, he could understand Yoh-sama. He was so young and unexperienced. To let a young boy like that have to decite between life and death. A young heart, pure and wide eyed. How could they. But it happened and now Yoh-sama had to grow up fast, faster then normal. They too had young ones who had grown too fast. Marion and Matty as an example. They had to expierience so much in a young age.

The rest of the day Yoh looked into the fire, ignoring everything around him.

„Oh, I can't lok at that anymore!" ,shouted Matty. She toke his arm and moved him so she could look into his eyes. He didn't avoid it. „Look! You can pity yourself as much as you want but enough is enough. Go and kill yourself when you can't accept what you have done. Go and cry to death. Pity-boy!"

Yoh didn't react, just looked at her.

„Pity-boy. I experienced much worse at a young age. When I was just a toddler my parents died and only an old woman helped me. The other humans looked down at us. Shouted after us. 'Witches' they called us. And as my forstermother was ill no one came to help her. She just died and they ignored it. Do you thing that was a wonderful experience! Oh no, but I didn't pity myself. No! Hao-sama came and helped me. He toke me in and gave me a home. Or Marion here."

Yoh looked at her.

„After her father was killed, she and her mother tried to flee from her father's group but they killed her mother. Do you think that was a nice experience?!

"Even Kanna had her 'nice' experiences. She had everything you could dream of until her parents died and her own relatives and lawyers treated her like dirt. Hao-sama came and rescued her. But do you thing she pitied herself? No! She became stronger. We all became! Oh! I can't understand you. How dear you! Being like a Pity-boy!

"You can't even imagine what they shouted after us!"

" Oni-child. Oni-child!

Your mother is a foxdemon!

Black and crazy with firetail

she eats people with eye and hair

talks to no one, has no one

lonely, lonely Oni-child

Your father was a crazy man,

doesn't care for your well-fair

Keep away, keep away

little, little Oni-child!"

They were all silent. "What- what is that for a song?" ,asked Matty shocked. "It's the song the children in my village shouted at me as they threw stones at me." ,said Yoh, standing up and walking into the forest.

* * *

><p>Hi guys, next chapter! Yay!<p>

To the song:

I tried to write it on Japanese but I couldn't find a good translater so I wrote it just on English. Hope you like it.

Also, when you have time left: Can you tell me how often I used the word 'shocked'? I really want to now. I have the feeling I used it very often.

So, tell me again when I did any mistakes ('When'? I **did** many. Silly me.)

I hope you find some time (A word I used also very often, I think) to review me.

Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssse! (Big eyes and cookies from my sister!)

Bye, until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. It is a little bit shorter than the others but I liked to end it there because of how the next chapter starts.

So let's start the chap!

* * *

><p>Some hours later, barely night, they started to wonder where Yoh was. They parted in groups and started to search the forest. Broken with Opacho and Big Bill found Yoh sitting under a weeping willow. He just looked at the ground as they walked to him.<p>

„Hey Yoh-sama" ,started Broken. „Do you come back with us to camp?"

„Where should I sleep tonight?" ,asked Yoh back, looking at them with his red eyes.

„You can sleep by me tonight. Come now." Together they walked back, Yoh having Opacho at his hand.

In the night Yoh and Opacho slept together with Broken in one tent. However, a few hours later Broken and Opacho woke up to whimper.

Broken kindled a little candle, looking around to see the course of the whimpering. As he found the reason he was a little bit shocked. Yoh moved around in his blankets. Tears run down his cheeks. Quietly he cried, whimpering every few minutes. „No.." ,came the quiet voice. „Stop... Please Stop. Noo..."

The crying got more and more. „Yoh", tried Broken to wake the boy up. „Yoh, wake up!" ,but the boy still slept, moving around. „Yoh!"

Suddenly the young shaman opened his eyes. He jumped up and run out of the tent, letting two totally stunned shamans behind. After they came out of their shock they started to move after Yoh to search him. „Broken? What wrong is with Yoh-sama?" ,asked the little girl. „I don't know Opacho, but we will find out."

They found Yoh in Hao's tent, laying next to him on his bed. He nestled himself at Hao. Hao hugged Yoh back, holding him protective, but not waking up. Broken toke Opacho at her hand and lead her outside.

The next day everyone knew what happened in the night. However, they didn't knew how to handle the situation now. Should they wake Yoh? They didn't knew how Hao would react when he would wake up. So they decided to send Luchist to wake Yoh up.

However, as he went into the tent he was surprised of what he saw. Hao Asakura was already wide awake, watching him as Luchist walked in. „Hao-sama, you are already awake. I just wanted to take your brother away. In the night he had a nightmare and run here. Broken informed us this morning so I wanted to take him away. I hope he wasn't a too high burden?"

„No, Luchist. Everything is all right. He slept quite deep."

„That is good." Luchist bend over to take the blanket from Yoh.

„Don't" ,said Hao suddenly.

„Excuse me, sir?" ,asked Luchist, not knowing what to think about that. „Let... let him sleep."

„Of course Hao-sama." What was that? Why would his Hao-sama want Yoh-sama around him or even in his bed? Yesterday he didn't even want Yoh-sama around him. That was very strange indeed. Luchist couldn't think about an answer. He had to wait.

A little later Yoh slowly opened his eyes. Two very similar pair of brown eyes looked directly into his. Yoh had to blink a few times before he could connect these eyes with his twin Hao. He was too shocked to move. The other, however, began slowly to giggle.

„You look like a donkey.", he giggled. A little smile began to form on Yoh's face. „You look nothing better." ,started Yoh to giggle.

Suddenly both stopped. Did Yoh really giggle with the great onmyouji Hao Asakura? Did the mighty Hao Asakura really lay in one bed with his pathetic other half and giggle together? A loud sound could be heard from outside and then some nasty words from Big Bill. Both twins flinched.

And then both started to laugh out of their deepest parts of their heart.

* * *

><p>Ok guys, thank you very much for you reviews. I wanted to explain a little bit why I didn't upload sooner. Well, first I was lazy and didn't find my notes. After that I had much too much to do for school and other people's cossplays I didn't find the time. And then I got ill.<p>

Also I was a little bit sad because I hadn't any reviews or so I thought. Until lately I found on my second E-mail account all your reviews. I was so happy, I tried to write as fast as possible. And now the chapter is finished!

Hopefully you find the time to review on my FF. Now that I know where to look for your reviews.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

Thank you all for your reviews! I loved them. However, you are allowed to tell me when I made a mistake so I can get better and reading for you will be easier. So when you tell me a mistake and it is just a little one like: `Hello` is written with two `l`, then I will be very happy. But I can understand you when you think `No, sorry` that's ok, too.

But now let's start this chap! Aaaand I own nothing!

* * *

><p>„Is everything all right?"<p>

„Yeah, yeah! I can handle it. 'Isn't like I didn't clothe myself for the first time."

„I know, but your wounds!"

„Oh, shut up. Don't be such a baby. Don't forget that you were the one who did them to me."

„..."

„I'm sorry."

Both twins now looked awkwardly to the ground. At last Yoh broke the silence.

„It is ok. You are right. I did this to you. You should have the right to say the truth. Heh, I can't even believe that you let me be by your side like that. I did something unforgettable. You should at least try to kill me. I wouldn't even fight back because it would be right."

Hao was shocked. What did Yoh talk there. That wasn't his brother talking. His brother would try to make peace not asking for death. Overwhelmed by Yoh's speech he turned around to not took at him anymore.

„Such pitiful words from such a pitiful creature. You just showed me again that I shouldn't kill you. You are much too weak for Spirit of Fire. I will let you live your pitiful life. Maybe I will keep you as a pet."

A little smile spread over Yoh's lips. He understood Hao's words. Hao didn't want to kill him. Something warm spread through his chest by that thought. He felt happy.

„However, you have to work for your staying. I'm no aid agency. I will think about something." „Thank you Hao... sama" ,said Yoh as he bow down. Hao felt uneasy by Yoh's words and acts. Somehow he didn't like it. Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

„Yoh? Why did you come to me last night? What did you dream?"

Yoh was silent as Hao looked him into his face. „I... I don't know how to explain... it's difficult."

„I will try to understand."

Yoh looked down, then he took a deep breath and calmly looked into Hao's eyes. „I will try." Again he took a deep breath before he started to explain. „It was dark. I was running very fast. Something was behind me. It was white. Like many white ghosts. Then they were all around me. I heard fighting and pained cries. As... as they were very close fire aroused all around us. The ghosts vanished and I had hope but then I was falling. The last I saw before waking up was flames mirrored in red blood."

A very strange dream indeed. Hao didn't knew what to say now so he stayed silent. In a very quiet and small voice Yoh added: „I only knew that the fire wanted to protect me so I ran to you after waking."

„Mmh. Maybe the fight in the star-sanctuary got to you a little bit. Maybe that's the reason, why you had this nightmare."

Yoh looked a little bit better but not fully convinced. Why should he see the fire as protection when Hao had attacked him in their fight. The dream didn't quite match with a trauma. But they didn't have any better idea, so he let it go.

„Now lets go outside. I need fresh air. And I will show you what you will do while you stay here."

* * *

><p>So, another chapter.<p>

I hope it is called star-sanctuary, I don't know anymore. I wanted to update this chapter sooner but I was lazy again. However, I wrote already to chapter 9 (handwritten). Also I have holidays now. So I probably will write more. However, I don't know if I can update much when I am in Croatia, but after my time there maybe I will update every sunday! (When I'm not to lazy;))

I also thought to update this thursday or friday again. So be alarmed!

See you and try to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys,

sorry that I didn't uploaded faster. It was stressful and then I had no Internet. But I now it's there.

So let's start this chap! I own nothing but my thoughts!

* * *

><p>Hao's way of a payoff was not just helping the others but also training.<p>

„I need a strong other-half when the shaman fight begins again."

However, to train Yoh was even for Hao a challenge. His twin could do the basic techniques but as soon as it got more advanced he got out of balance. „You just have to focus on the soul-core of the ghost or your medium will vanish." ,said Hao for the hundreds time this day. „Just focus."

Yoh closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Slowly, a little leaf started to move up. However, as slow it started as faster it famished. Hao didn't know what to do. How did he get so far into the shaman fight?

„Ok, Yoh. Let's take a break. Drinking and eating something." Together they sat down on a blanket on the ground under a tree. Both started to eat an apple. „Yoh, do you have any idea why it doesn't work?" Yoh looked down to the ground. „I don't know. It's like a cloud. I can see it but I can't touch it. I just don't get it!" Disappointed at himself Yoh looked at the ground, watching the little flowers. Suddenly, Hao had an idea.

„You remind me of how I trained the five elements. For me, it was easy to create things just by thinking at it. So I could easily control fire or the air and other untouchable things. However, elements that where of a harder structure where painfully hard to control at the beginning. I could control them because I imaged them as one, heavy thing. Only later I understood how it worked. I had to find the same basics for them all."

Yoh listened carefully, still looking at the flowers. It was very precious and rare when you could hear the mighty Hao Asakura admitting a problem. „I think." ,started Hao again. „That I should teach you a few element controlling techniques. When I am right with my suspicion, you should have easy access to the elements: earth, metal and wood. They aren't so 'cloudy' like the technic I showed you just a few minutes ago. Did you have problems learning shaman techniques in the past?" From the sudden question throuwn a curve, Yoh just looked at Hao blankly.

„Eh?.. Ähm..Yeah. My grandfather always said I was just too lazy even through I tried very hard. It wasn't easy for me for me to learn the basics. I took years for things others took months or only weeks. It was so hard I didn't even wanted to learn it anymore, not seeing a reason in it. But they insisted, because they wanted me to fight you. It was a hard time."

„Mmhmh. Yes. I think you are just another type of shaman then the others. When my dear ancestors had seen that, you would have had it a lot easier and you would be a lot stronger now. Mmh. We will have to change that. Close your eyes, Yoh, and hold your hands out." „Yoh did as he was told without a second thought which surprised Hao. You shouldn't let your gourd down around an enemy!

Something wet and cold but also dry touched Yoh's hand. „Now feel it but don't open your eyes." The younger twin did as told. It was movable and it kind of felt good. Yoh recognised it as earth. „And, what is it?" ,asked Hao. „Earth." ,came the direct answer." What do you feel. How do you feel?" „It is wet and cold but also dry. Somehow it feels good." Try to feel more. Try to go deeper into it." Yoh did as he said.

He imagined how he got deeper and deeper into the earth, as if he was looking through a microscope. Deeper and deeper he let himself fall. He could see and feel how the earth was in his hands but he didn't feel his hands anymore. He didn't even feel his body. It was as if he wasn't in his body anymore. He was free and it didn't concern him. He could see without opening his eyes.

He saw how the earth was falling through his fingers.

He was falling, too.

He was falling with it and then he was in the ground.

* * *

><p>So this was it. I hope I will upload the next chap next sunday but I think you already found out how good I am by my termines...:)<p>

But thank you all for your reviews. I loved them all. I once tried to get a Beta but it didn't work. Maybe I will one day find someone. Maybe one of you? We will see:)

So until later! Bye and try to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, new chapter!

Ok, let's start reading! I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>He flew through the ground. Even through a part of him knew that the earth is a hard material he went through it like a knife through butter. However, it didn't concern him. He felt more alive and better than ever.<p>

Suddenly it was very bright. Yoh was falling to an island. It was like he had fallen through an univers of earth and into the sky.

He easily landed on a little hill in the middle of the island. Around him was forest but he could see that a little farther away stood a building. Yoh started to walk though the forest to the building. The building was out of marmor. A beautiful white pavilion in te middle of a clearing.

A person, a woman with brown waved, shoulder-long hair in a rainbow coloured dress sat on a white table in the pavilion, waving Yoh to her. As he got nearer he could see that her dress wasn't rainbow coloured. It was white but as she moved the colour changed. Her skin had a dark tang and her eyes changed colour, too. One moment it looked as if they were green-blue and then they were violet-grey. There were many other colors and some of them he didn't even recognise.

„Sit down, young one." ,said the woman in a deep but also melodic voice. Yoh sat across her, silently watching her.

„Do you know who I am?" ,asked she with a little smile on her face.

„Earth.", came his answer before he did even think about it.

„Yes, I am Earth. In the past I was also called Gaea, Terra, oh so many other beautiful names. In egypt I was a male god called Geb. But I will always be Earth. The ground which gives life. Do you know what you are doing here?"

„I was training. Feeling a little bit of earth in my hands and then I was pulled, no... going here. I wanted to go here. But I don't know what here is or why I am here." ,explained Yoh.

„You are in the Otherworld. A world of spirits who can help shamans. Yo can control earth by your will when you wanted."

„I think I don't really understand."

„Believe me, you will. But first of all you should listen to your dreams. In the past it was said that the earth could see the future. Anyway, I think your brother would like to have you awake again. But I will always be by your side. Just send your thoughts into the earth and I will answer. And in one way or another I will send you a message. Now go, little one. Go and learn."

Slowly, everything fated. His soul moved up to go through the ground and back into his body. As he opened his eyes his brother's face was aboth him. For a second Hao looked concerned but faster than Yoh could blink his brother had a mask over his emotions.

„You had to learn the structure of the earth and not knock yourself out."

„Sorry." Yoh showed his typical smile. However, Hao didn't let himself be mislead by it.

„What happened? Did you saw something?" ,asked he knowing something had happened or Yoh wouldn't have knocked himself out. Yoh saw that Hao wouldn't let it go like his family or friends would have done. So he got serious and told Hao what he had seen.

„Did you know something like that could happen?" ,asked Yoh. For a moment Hao was silent. „No." ,started he to explain.

„I have heard that this Otherworld existed but I never was there. Also I have heard that some people said that they have met Mother Earth or something like that but I always thought they were taking drugs. But when you tell it like that... I will think about it. Let us go back to camp. It is already very late."

* * *

><p>So, you have seen: I didn't hold my promise (Go into corner and cries)<p>

I will stop promising such things anymore. I can't keep it anyway. But when I don't give a day to you when I will update, I get too lazy and I won't update at all. Devil circle!

But anyway I will not tell you when update next! (Sunday) - Better is better;)

Bye and try to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys,

here I am again. Took me a little longer, but here it is. Like you can see... Why do I say that the chap is here, when you can already see it? Silly me.

Anyway... Let's start this chap!

You know I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Yoh was running through a forest. Something followed him. Suddenly he was surrounded. Everywhere where these white ghosts. He turned around. Looking for an escape. Suddenly one of the white ghosts took a step forward. It was Marco!<p>

He lifted his gun into Yoh's face. Yoh took a step back, quickly finding his balance after he would have fallen over something on the ground. He looked down. Around him were the dead bodies of Hao's team! Tears were slowly appearing in his eyes. Yoh looked again at Marco who shot at him. Suddenly everywhere was fire. However, something had hit him and he was falling. Before darkness overcome him he saw the face of Hao above him.

With a cry he woke up. Hao, next to him, began to steer. „What's wrong?" ,asked he, still sleep-drunken. „We have to go.", said Yoh between heavily breathing. „What?" Hao was totally confused now. „We have to go, now!"

Yoh jumped out of his bed, starting to dress himself. „Wow. stop! What's up, Yoh?" ,tried Hao to find out. „I... I had a dream. The X-Laws. They attacked us. We have to go. I think it will really happen. Please, Hao, please! We have to go."

„Ok. Go wake the others. We will leave immediately." Yoh run out of their tent and to the others. He woke everyone, who didn't quite understood but as Yoh said it was an order from Hao, they did it without questioning.

They let the tents standing, having no time, and just packed the most important things. The group started to run south-east. Not long after that Hao felt the presence of the X-Laws. „We have to hurry. I can feel them."

But it was too late. The X-Laws started to attack and separate them. Yoh run without stopping. It was exactly like his dream. He hoped, however, that it wouldn't be, so the others would be safe. Suddenly some X-laws were in front of him. He had to stop and turn around but he was surrounded.

„Hello, Yoh." ,came the creepy voice of Marco. „I knew you would work with the devil. It is so sad. I tried to rescue you but you wouldn't listen. Now it is too late. Yoh Asakura!" He lifted his gun in front of Yoh. „I sentence you to eternal hell. Good bye."

He shot at Yoh. The young shaman couldn't dodge. 'To the ground!' ,came the voice of Earth. Yoh did as he was told but he couldn't dodge the full force. Something hit him at the back of his head. As he laid on the ground he could see how fire erupted around him.

A little smile crept on his face.

Somehow he knew everything will work out.

* * *

><p>Ok. A little short but an important chap! Hopefully you like it!<p>

Until next time!

Bye and try to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, guys. Here I am again. Sorry for taking so long but I had little problems.

Anyway, on with the story aaaand I own nothing (but you know that already, right;))

* * *

><p>First, he could hear some rustles. A little fire was somewhere around him. Soft breathing. Movements. The fire was right to him. His left side felt colder. His mouth was dry. There was someone left to him. „He wakes up." Hao! Hao was next to him. Yoh opened his eyes. Moving his head to look at him. Black. There was no one. Everything was dark. But Ho has to be at his side! He felt his presence! „Hao?" ,asked Yoh into the darkness. „Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?" „I... It's dark. I can't see anything." Something moved in front of him. He felt it's presents. „Luchist!" ,called Hao.<p>

Yoh felt a hand closing around his left hand. „Everything will be alright. You will see that Luchist will find out why you can't see. Maybe it's just temporary." Somehow Hao sounded as if he was concerned about him. However, Yoh knew better than to say that loud. Shortly after, Luchist came in „You called, Hao-sama." „Yes. Somehow Yoh can't see me or anything else." The young shaman heard movements. „Yoh-sama. I will touch your face around your eyes now. Don't scare yourself."

Yoh could feel how Luchist's big hands touched his face. With two fingers the older man opened his eyes wide. After a few moments he let go again. „I will shine a flesh into your eyes. Is that okay for you, Yoh-sama?" „Yes." Yoh could feel the older shaman's hand again. „What can you say, Luchist?" ,asked Hao, concern in his voice. „I think, because of his wound on his head he got... blind."

Silence. Everything was silent. Yoh didn't know what to do. He didn't think. He didn't even know if he breathed. „Is it permanent?" Came Hao's quiet voice. „Yes... I think so.",answered Luchist. Slowly Yoh lifted his hand. Tears began to appear in Yoh's eyes. His breathing got uneven. Slowly Yoh could feel another hand touch his. The young shaman knew it was Hao's. Somehow, in this little gesture, he felt more comfort than in anything else. Maybe it was just because he never had experienced something like that but it was all he needed. He knew Hao was there. He would protect him, whatever the other said. He was his brother, his soulpart.

Yoh let his tears flow getting more and more. His crying got more and out of a feeling he hugged Hao. The other shaman was so shocked that he didn't move. Slowly his body moved on his own and Hao hugged Yoh back. Luchist stood up and went out of the room. He didn't want to disturb them now.

A long time both sat like that together. Slowly Yoh calmed down. He moved an inch away from Hao, looking on the ground. „Sorry." His voice was quiet and broken. Hao nodded his head, wanting to hit it after remembering that Yoh couldn't see it. „It's ok."

„Hao." ,came Yoh's quiet voice after a few moments. „What happened after I blacked out?"

„I tried to kill the X-Laws. Somehow they have got more followers. People I have never seen. I got a few but they knew what they did. They tried to get to you. However, they saw that they couldn't match me, even through I am not fully healed yet. So they ran away. However, we also had loosed some on our side. Big Bill and Mohammed died. Matti, Mari and Broken are very hurt, we don't know if they will life through it. Opacho is shocked right now."

That was much to handle for Yoh. He hoped that the others would heal fast and wouldn't die. He knew Hao hadn't said everything but he didn't need to. If the X-Laws would attack again they couldn't protect the ones who where hurt. Hao hadn't enough power right now and the others had properly spend much of their Furiyoku, too. They had to be left behind. Even through Hao would never admit it but he didn't like it to leave his followers behind. Most of all Opacho and Luchist. In everyone he saw a part of himself and it had to be painful to leave them behind. Yoh could see that in his eyes. The unspoken pain.

„Your vision was right, or whatever you had." Yoh was a little irritated. What did Hao mean? „What do you mean?"

„you woke up and knew that the X-Laws would come."

„Yes, I don't even know how I knew to run. It was just a feeling. Gaea said I should listen to my dreams. They can be visions of the future. But I don't understand. I thought someone can't see the future? Tamao can understand the flow of the energies and think over a possibility but doesn't see what will happen."

„That is really interesting. Did you have had the same dream?"

"Yes... or better they were different but always told me the same. We should run away. First they were not clear and fuzzy and later they got clearer. More understandable."

„I would say you still read the flow like your friend does but in images. As the X-Laws idea of attacking us was not really ready yet your dreams where unclear and as it was realistic and unchangeable your dream got clearer. I can see the future in a similar way. I have to go into a trans like state and let my soul follow one energieflow. However, the more you go into the future the unclearer get the pictures you can see. They get puffy. Difficult to understand because it can still be influenced by other flows. Maybe because of your connection to the earth you can see visions through dreams. Seeing into the future is for you natural and you don't need to concentrate or want to see anything to get your visions. We have to see how far you ca go. That could be helpful in the future."

Yoh slowly understood a few things. However, new questions came into his mind. But he felt too tired to ask.

Hao could see how tired Yoh was. „ We can talk again tomorrow. I will leave you alone." Hao stood up, however, before he could leave, Yoh's hand took his leg and hold it, not letting go. „Please, could you stay here tonight?"

Hao looked silently down. Yoh didn't look at him. His eyes couldn't see him. He would properly never see again. And it was his fault. NO! Such thoughts weren't allowed. Carring just ends in getting hurt. Never again! Yoh was too week. It was Yoh's own fault. Hao should let him alone. Leave and let this weak part of him die. But going away hurt too much. So his body and his heart choose for him before he could react.

As he was lying next to his brother, both holding hands and slowly falling asleep, they both felt happier than ever before in their life's.

All the pain and sorrow forgotten for just this peaceful moment.

* * *

><p>Ok, this chapter was longer. How did you liked it? Was it ok. I hope I could explain somethings. The other things I want to explain during the story:) I hope I can handle that.<p>

'Till later, Kuuki:)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Guys! A fast update for you! I hope you like it! I own nothing

* * *

><p>It was warm. He liked the feeling. As if he were complete for the first time in his whole life. So whole and warm. So peaceful and complete. This rather, always the same. So alive. His brain understood that his pillow, oh how warm and complete it made him, had to be a living being. Maybe an animal? No, he knew that it is a person. His person. His brother. His big brother. Who lie next to him. Who gave him warmth and peace and made him so complete. But wouldn't his brother kill him when he would wake up? It didn't matter. He felt safe and so complete. He wouldn't let that go away even when it meant his death. So he didn't move. Just feeling and loving the moment.<p>

Mama. The warmth of his mother. Of his dear one. She has him in her arms and he has her. Nothing could bring them apart. He knew that he was sleeping. Knew that something was wrong. She was dead. So long ago she died. So often he woke up, crying, searching for her and knowing that she was dead. Gone. Burned away, out of his reach, through those humans. And then he was angry.

Angry at the world and at the humans who killed his mother because of her ability to see more than the others. But somehow, now, he wasn't angry, he wasn't sad. He didn't dream about her death but about her love to him. Her hugging him. Her smile. He felt complete and at peace. He felt home. Would this feeling go away when he opened his eyes? He didn't dear it. She couldn't go away. He needed her love. He would let his eyes closed. Hoping the feeling would stay.

He felt it before it came. His stomach growled. Yoh turned red. Hopefully it didn't wake Hao up! Slowly he opened his eyes, looking with hopeful eyes for closed ones. Black met him. No eyes, closed or not. Everything was black. Was it so early in the morning? It didn't feel like it. In one painful memory he remembered his last day. His blindness.

"Yoh." Hao's voice was quiet. It sounded like he was somehow disbelieving. "Why are your lying next to me, again?" Did Hao forget? Was he still drowsy? Somehow that thought was sweet! "You stayed with me yesterday, after I asked you to." For a second there was silence. "Yes. I was too tired to walk to my bed." Yoh had to hide his smile which tried to become very big in his face! Hao was too sweet and childlike when he tried to not show his feelings. "Come on. We have to make us ready. I have to look for my followers. We have to travel as fast as possible or else..."

Yoh understood without Hao's words. They could be attacked again. Hao stood up and walked away. Yoh could hear him move. "Your blindness is still there, right?" Yoh nicked. He didn't know where he was or where his clothes were. What did he wear? Where was his bed? So many question and only the ones who could see could answer this. "I will go out and look how the others are doing. You will stay here! You would only stay in our path." And so Hao went out, letting him alone. Oh, you could hear Hao's true feelings through this hurtful words. Stay in bed and heal. That's what he really meant to say. His brother was so often so complicated. Most things he said where meant different. Always hiding his true feelings. Never showing his emotions or someone could hurt him.

He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy this moment. Somehow he couldn't sleep. He heard and felt so much, now that he let his brain drift away. He could hear the birds singing, the wind over the tent and quiet voices from outside. He smelled the earth and Hao's scent. It wasn't bad. It felt save. The earth!What does the earth feel like? Did they have a blanked on the ground or is it the blank earth on which he lied. It somehow felt like there was earth, poor and dry earth. Yoh reached with his hand out and tried to touch the ground. There it was and it really was the blank earth! It felt really good in his hand. But he felt more. More than just earth. It felt like a power, low furioku.

Would Mother Earth answer when he reached out with his furioku? He would try it out. Out of a habit he closed his eyes, reaching out with his furioku into the earth. He felt every little stone, every molecule. He felt good, at live. But he could see her. He couldn't feel her. 'Mother Earth?' He hoped his thoughts could reach her. Or was it just a dream, an imagination. Sadness washed over him. Was it all just his imagination? Love reached him before the voice of Mother Earth. 'Yoh, my child. What is it?' Yoh was happy, just happy to hear her again. 'I just wanted to hear you, to see if it really was real.' Before his eyes a forest with a wooden table and two chairs were created.

'I can see!' How was it possible! Was his blindness gone? 'No Yoh. I'm sorry but this is just an image I put into your head so we could talk better.' Said the woman in one of the chairs. Yoh walked to the chair in front of her. 'I'm sorry Yoh, that something like that happened to you. But you already know that it is permanent, right?' Yoh could only nick. The thought was scary but true. He somehow knew that he will never see again. 'However, you have still the power of the Earth. You are a child of me. With that you can see more than your eyes could ever had. Just try to follow the pattern of the earth. Just follow its path. It will show you what you need to see.' Yoh was a little unsure. 'How should I do that? What am I supposed to do?'

'You know how. Just follow your feelings. But Yoh, you aren't supposed to do anything. There is no path written for you but the path you chose to take! Always remember that. And now, little one, go and try your abilities out. I will always be by your side. I will always help you when you need it. Just listen to your heart!' Slowly the picture in front of Yoh went black. He felt his bed underneath him.

He was back. Somehow he felt happy, knowing that there was somebody who would always be at his side, whatever path he would choose. What a good feeling when someone told him that it was his path and he could choose. So different from his past experiences. So often someone had a path chosen for him. What a wonderful free and scary feeling that was. For the first time he was free to choose. For the first time there was no path written for him. His own choices, his own path. That was scary. He heard voices outside. Maybe it was time to walk out of the darkness. Maybe he should try his new powers out. She said he could see more than ever and he had an idea how to do that. It was time to join the others and help. I am no burden. 'I am free to do whatever I want!'

* * *

><p>And... did you like it, didn't you? I hope there is more action in the next chapter, but I can never tell... 'Till next chapter!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi,

after such a long time a new update. I hope you will enjouy it.

I own nothing but my ideas!

* * *

><p>Yoh put his feet on the ground. He tried to feel what power was underneath him, like he did with his hands. It felt funny. At first he just felt the ground. Just the dry ground. Then he had a feeling to send his furioku into the ground, searching. For what he didn't know. He couldn't even explain, how he knew to do it. His furioku found the power in the ground. In his mind he could see every little stone, even every little animal with his own kind of soul. It was a wonderful experience. He started to see what was in the ground. Not deep or far but something. And that was enough for him. At first. As he thought to go some steps forward he remembered that he didn't know what was in front of him. In the ground he could see but not what was in front. Luckily Yoh had his clothes on or otherwise he had to search for them. That would have been funny. Slowly he move forward, holding his hands up to not run into something.<p>

After a few steps Yoh felt something standing on the ground. His furioku could reach it in the ground. His furioku was pulled up, making a form in his head. It was a vase. One made out of tone. So when it was made out of something earthy like tone or even metal, he should feel it. But properly only when it was on the ground, so his furioku could reach it. It would need more furioku but he could do it and so see again! Mostly. But now he wanted to find the exit and he had a feeling that the tent wasn't made out of earth. So he had to search. Hands up and go! "Autsch!" Why did they had to hung something in the air! That hurt.

Hao heard rustling behind him. Turning around he could see how Yoh walked out of the tent. Or better falling out of it. "Sh..." His curse was half-said, showing his good behaviour. Helping him up, he said. "Yoh! What are you doing outside?"

"I wanted to help." Staring at his brother, Hao couldn't believe what he heard. "You want to help us? Yoh, you can't even see something! How do you want to help us?!" The younger shaman looked down at the ground. "I can help. I have a new technique. I can do this!" Hao was unsure what to think about it. "Yoh, I can't have someone running around thinking he could help when he is blind. I know this is a shock for you. But you have to accept that you can't help us now. We will find a way to help you but right now: Don't stand at our way! We have to be ready before the X-Laws come!"

Yoh could hear, feel and 'see' how Hao walked away. " Luchist! Help Yoh back into the tent! And Yoh!" Yoh looked up. "Stay there!" Luchist put his hand on Yoh's shoulder. "Come Yoh-sama. Let us go back. I will lead you." Totally frustrated and sad the young shaman let himself lead away. His brother made it clear, that he didn't wanted his brother at his side.

"Hao-sama." Hao turned around, seeing Luchist coming to him. "Did you get him back into the tent?" "Yes, Hao-sama. He is safely back into the tent." Luchist watched his master. He knew that his master didn't wanted to send his brother away but he had more important things to do right now. However, he had seen how sad Yoh-sama was about it. "Hao-sama, am I allowed to ask you something? "

"Yes Luchist."

"Do you think it was really right to send Yoh away? I know that he couldn't really help and that he would have stood in the way but wouldn't it be better to say him that in more polite ways. It could influence his dreams and we could be warned too late." Silence. Luchist hoped he didn't say anything wrong. "I know, Luchist. But... I will have to talk to him. But not right know. We have to move and that fast." Luchist knew his master will clear the air with Yoh-sama, but didn't want to say this loud.

At night Hao went back into the tent Yoh was in. They did much today. The healing went good. Mati and Mari are getting better. They could make it, hopefully. Broken, however, was already very hurt because Hao had burned him a while ago. Now with all those wound given to him by the X-idiots. He wouldn't say it out loud but it would somehow hurt him to lose Broken. He was the one Hao knew the longest.

The whole day he made himself accuses. He had to talk with Yoh but he didn't like it when he had to say that he was wrong. But something he had to say. Yoh was lying on the bed, back to Hao. "Yoh." The younger twin didn't respond. 'Sigh'. "Yoh, could you please turn around." Silence. "Ok Yoh, I understand. You are angry and that is ok. I was a... a little... under... pressure." That wasn't quite the thing he wanted to say but it was near. Yoh didn't do anything. Was he even awake? Hao had the feeling that Yoh was awake but maybe he was wrong.

"Are you even awake, Yoh? Could you move, so that I know you are awake and I don't talk to myself." First nothing happened and Hao wanted to give up but then... "I am listening." That was enough for the older shaman. A breath, he didn't know he was holding, came out. "Ok, ehm... I'm not good at that. So... I know that I was a little too harsh. I was stressed and angry that these X-Laws got us so easily. I'm... sorry. I hope you aren't angry anymore. But you can't help us right now. You have to accept that. You can't just walk around, pretending you could see. That's not going to work!"

Faster than he could react Yoh had slapped him. Hao was shocked. Yoh's face was red, his eyes puffed, tears were rolling down his face. "I know that I am week and not even good at being a shaman but I hoped that maybe I could help somehow but I now understand that I am and always will be just a burden for everyone. Maybe it would be better if you just would let me here, so you can run away." It wasn't supposed to sound so mean at the end but his feelings got the better part of him. He had to sound his feelings out loud. Hao was shocked. Was that really what Yoh thought about himself?

"That's not true! You are very important! I will never let you stay behind. You are my brother and very important for me!" Hao was shocked over his own words did he say this out loud. Did he really say that Yoh was his brother. Not other half but brother. It was true. He knew it somewhere very down in his heart. He tried it to hid away but Yoh was his brother and he loved him. And it hurt him to see Yoh like this!

"I was wrong to send you away. I just was scared that you could get hurt even more. I lost so many I loved and loosing you... I couldn't handle that. I want you by my side. Always and forever. I am your brother and you other half. Not in the same way as I always told you but as part of my soul and I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you. You are my better half. The part I was in the past. The good one, my mother loved so much. Please never see yourself as less. You are very powerful you was just trained wrong. With my help you will master the power of earth and no one can match you, even I."

That was much for Hao to say. Yoh was shocked but at the same time so happy. His brother opened to him and let him see a part of himself no other was allowed to see. He was so happy about his brothers words that he started to cry. Happy tiers. So happy ones. Hao loved him and wanted him. He saw him as strong. He saw him as his brother, soul. He was him important!

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
